This disclosure relates generally to lubricating systems found on compressors and machinery that can pressurize a working fluid and, more specifically, to an improved lubricant guide member that directs lubricant into a reservoir to maintain a volume of lubricant therein.
Most industrial machinery incorporates a myriad of moving parts that are necessary for the machinery to perform its intended functions. Compressors, for example, include many parts that are in contact and move (e.g., rotate, translate, etc.) relative to other parts, often at high speeds and/or under heavy loads. Parts that operate under these conditions for long periods of time can wear, which can eventually cause failures that interrupt operation of the machinery. To avoid such problems, compressors will utilize lubricants such as oils, greases, and like substances that can reduce friction between moving parts. The lubricants can help to avoid breakdown of the moving parts. Nominally, an effective lubricating fluid management design is required to disperse the lubricant to the rotating components and collect it for further use.
One particular lubricating fluid management design is a splash lubricating oil system. Examples of these systems have a shaft and a flat plate body (or “slinger”) having a circular or disc shape and a rolled peripheral edge. In operation, the shaft rotates the slinger to pass the rolled peripheral edge through the reservoir of lubricant. Rotation of the slinger generates centrifugal action that effectively transfers, or slings, the lubricant from the rolled peripheral edge. This action splashes the lubricant randomly on the interior surfaces of the compressor. In some applications, a guide member may be utilized to catch lubricant that falls back down toward the lubricant system. However, due to the harsh operating environment in some compressors, conventional guide members have failed for unforeseen reasons.